


Sex on the Beach

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: You've never seen the ocean, Arthur decides to change that.





	Sex on the Beach

Arthur sat across from you, mouth agape.

You twiddled your thumbs, feeling embarrassed about sharing that little fact about yourself. You knew it was a little odd, but because of where you grew up and your limited experience with traveling, you had yet to see the ocean in person.

Finally recovering from the initial shock, Arthur began to speak.

“Go get your swimsuit,” he commanded standing up and pushing in his chair.

“Wha- Why?”

“I’m taking you to see the ocean!”

“Right now?” you asked tilting your head to the side. Weren’t there more pressing matters to deal with.

“Right now,” he answered you full of conviction. “We’re about to fight this evil prick and we might die, and you’ll have died never seeing the ocean for yourself… so yeah, we are going right now.”

“Can I come?” Barry asked.

“Have you seen the ocean?” Arthur questioned.

“Yes?” Barry answered squinting his eyes, slightly confused by the question.

“Then no,” Arthur shrugged feigning a frown. “But you can go get y/n’s swimsuit for her.”

He tossed Barry the keys to your apartment.

“Why am I blindfolded?” you asked Arthur who was driving.

“Because, I’m going to make sure that your first time seeing the beach and the waves are perfect,” he answered his voice sounding smug. You could only imagine the smirk playing on his lips right now.

“Thank you,” you said quietly. “I really appreciate this.”

He squeezed your leg above the knee, “Not a problem.”

The car stopped, and Arthur turned off the engine.

“Sit tight, I’ll be back,” he told you before he got out of the car. He quickly peeked his head back in, “and keep your blindfold on!”

As you waited, you could hear the sounds of the waves rolling in and crashing against the rocks. It was so peaceful, you could almost fall asleep listening to it all.

‘Tap, tap.’ Arthur knocked lightly on the window before he opened the passenger door.

“Give me your hand,” he offered, extending his out to you.

Cautiously, you reached for him feeling for his large palm. His fingers clasped around your hand as he helped pull you out of the car.

Slowly he guided you, holding your shoulders. The ocean breeze lightly hit your face, it felt cool and energizing. You could smell salt in the air.

“Take your shoes off,” he whispered in your ear.

You slipped off your flip-flops, your toes sank into the soft sand.

“Alright, now just a few more steps forward,” he muttered.

You squealed as the cold water rushed past your toes and around your ankles, then felt it rush back.You could feel Arthur chuckling behind you, as his chest rumbled against your back.

“Are you ready?” he asked preparing to remove the blindfold.

You nodded.

At first, you felt blinded as your eyes adjusted to the sunlight.

It was beautiful and overwhelming, all that hype about the ocean was really justified.

You were speechless, it was such an incredible sight. It seemed to go on forever, shimmering water as far as the eye could see.

“Come on,” he hooked his index finger with yours and led you a little bit away from the shore. “We can watch the sunset over here.”

Arthur, earlier, had laid a blanket out. He sat down with his legs stretched out in front of him, while he leaned back on his hands.

You took a seat close to him. Arthur looked so serene as he watched the water.

The two of you quietly sat side by side admiring the view. You were so happy that he brought you here. The sun started to disappear behind the waves. The sky started turning dark as the pinks, blues, and oranges faded away.

“Wanna go for a dip?” he invited you cocking his eyebrow. “I mean sitting here staring at it is fine, but it’s also nice to splash around.”

He stood up, yanking his shirt off and dropping it on the blanket.

You tried your best to keep your eyes to yourself, but you took a quick little peek. You bit your lip, his tattoos accentuated his muscular torso perfectly.

You figured you should join him in the water. It was your first time visiting the beach, seems like a waste not to actually go in the water.

You started to strip, you were wearing your bikini underneath your clothes. You didn’t feel comfortable wearing it. You were convinced that Barry intentionally picked out your skimpiest set of swimwear.

As you finished taking off your shorts, you caught Arthur gawking at you.

“Stop staring!” you shouted.

“Why?” he said sounding offended. “Like you weren’t just checking me out.”

You averted your eyes and rubbed the back of your head. How did he catch you? You weren’t even openly staring like he was.

“Stop being so damn shy and get in the water!” he shouted, already waist deep in the ocean.

As you started to wade through the water, Arthur dived under.

The water felt cool and crisp. You looked up at the sky as stars started to appear.

Who would have thought that teaming up with a group of strangers to take down some maniac bent on taking over the planet would lead to such a beautiful day before the big showdown?

You passed your hands through the water gently pushing it around. Absorbed in your own thoughts your felt something tickle you around your ankles. You shook your leg assuming it was just like a little fish.

But soon you found yourself under the water flailing about as something pulled you down. Sputtering and panting, you caught your breath as you made it back to the surface.

You heard laughter. You shoot Arthur a death glare.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed. “Honestly, I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t help it. You looked so cute.”

You crossed your arms and turned away from him, pouting as you walked back towards the shore.

“Hey,” he called out to you, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He hurried to catch up to you, once you were in reach he wrapped his arms around you from behind, “you’re safe with me. Nothing scary or dangerous is going to happen to you in the water.”

You turned yourself to face him, with his arms still around your body. His beautiful clear blue eyes were looking down at you softly.

Your temperature started to rise, feeling his hands on your waist, while your hands were on his strong broad shoulders. His lips just a few inches away from your own.

Arthur got a look in his eye like he knew exactly what you were thinking.

He started to lean down, his soft plump lips brushing against his own. You parted your lips as his tongue slipped into your mouth. Just as hungrily you kissed him back. Your hands pulled him closer to you.

Your fingers were tangled in his wet hair. You sprinkled a few kisses on his neck.

Arthur slyly reached around, untying your bikini top.

You covered your breasts with your arms and looked at him shocked, “What if someone sees? We aren’t exactly in private…”

Arthur, very obviously, looked around, “I don’t see anyone.”

You nodded, lowering your arms, he held both of your hands.

“It’s just us,” he reassured you, kissing your forehead lightly. “But if this isn’t-”

“I want you,” you interrupted him. “And I want to be with you here.”

You couldn’t imagine a better scenario, if you were going to hook up with Aquaman, it might as well be on the beach by the ocean.

His hands moved down over your ass, then to your thighs. With ease, he hoisted you up. Automatically, your legs hooked around his waist.

He carried you back to the beach. Your back hit the blanket, as he climbed over you. His tongue flicker over your nipple and his other hand massaged your breast. Your hands clutched his shoulders tightly.

Arthur sat up and yanked your bikini bottoms off.

“Let’s see how wet you are,” he winked suggestively.

A couple of his fingers teased your clit, rubbing little circles. You groaned arching your back.

“Need something more?” he whispered lowly.

Two of his fingers plunged into your cunt. He curled his fingers angling them to hit your g-spot.

You whined and wiggled beneath him as he finger fucked you.

“I…need… you,” you begged.

“Get on top of me,” he directed you.

“Why-y?” you asked slightly startled.

He rolled onto his back and hurriedly undid his pants, freeing his large uncircumcised cock. He stroked it a few times.

Arthur laughed, “So you can still see the ocean while we fuck.”

Hesitantly, you straddled him. Positioning yourself over his cock.

Slowly, you sunk down. You gasped, as his cock filled you to the brim.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

He could watch you all night, the moonlight shining down on your soft skin. Your tits bouncing each time you moved your hips. The expression on your face was priceless lips slightly parted, eyes closed as you panted. Arthur showered you with praise as you fucked yourself on his cock.

Your fingers massaged your clit, and your other hand groped your breast.

“That’s it,” he purred bucking his hips under you. “Come on, baby.”

You looked down at him. His hands ran up and down your sides. With you still on his dick, he sat up and crossed his legs.

Arthur grabbed your ass cheeks tightly and started sucking and nibbling on your collarbone. You started to ride him harder, rolling your hips against him.

“Fuck yes,” he hissed.

Your head flung back as your orgasm rippled through you, your nails raked against his back leaving red scratches.

Arthur took more control after you came. He laid you on your back. He hovered over you ramming his cock into your pussy without missing a beat.

He started to growl as he got closer cumming. At the last moment, he pulled out. Hot streaks of cum landed on your stomach.

His body shivered as he finished and collapsed beside you.

“We’re gonna visit the beach together again, right?” he sighed.

You nodded enthusiastically, then lightly pecked his lips.


End file.
